


we needed a gc so i made one

by sugasweetdream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Feels, Friendship, Humor, Texting, and minghao too, i’m not that funny tho, jihoon is done, so is wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasweetdream/pseuds/sugasweetdream
Summary: seventeen makes a group chatwonWOW: im moving outDivaBoo: of where?wonWOW: this family





	1. we really need a gc

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction and i know it’s terrible, but i just needed it get it out of my head, you know?

_22:51_

_Jisoos_ added _jeonghannie_ , _scoops_ , _Junhoe_ , _1010hosh_ , _wonWOW_ , _Woozi_ , _Mingyu_ , _DK_ , _minghao-o_ , _DivaBoo_ , _Vernonie_ , and _Dino_ to we really needed a gc so I made one

 **jisoos** : hello

 **jeonghannie** : hi josh

 **scoops** : hi

 **Dino** : hi

 **minghao-o** : what is this?

 **jeonghannie** : a way for us to bond and become closer with each other, you ungrateful twat

 **minghao-o** : fuck u too

 **jisoos** : language

 **Junhoe** : Whats up motherfuckers

 **jisoos** : i regret this already.

 **scoops** : listen up kids, Jeonghan and Joshua and me made this gc for a reason, try not to be total idiots.

 **Vernonie** : WHAT THE HELLL!!! NOOOOO! SHUT UP HYUNG, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!

 **jeonghannie** : and i thought i at least didnt have to worry about him

 **Vernonie** : WAIT!

 **Vernonie** : I meant to send that to Mingyu

 **minghao-o** : whatd he do to make you scream like he told you he fucked ur mom

 **Vernonie** : not cool, man

 **Dino** : but whatd he say?

 **jeonghannie** : im intrigued

 **Vernonie** : none of ur business

 **Mingyu** : hehhe

 **Dino** : MINGYU WHAT DID YOU SAY?

 **jeonghannie** : YES, WE MUST KNOW

 **Junhoe** : TELL. US.

 **jisoos** : cheol, we lost jeonghan.

 **scoops** : ik

 **scoops** : he just can't resist the tea.

 **Mingyu** : just something

 **Dino** : WHAT? <0.0>

 **Junhoe** : WHAT

 **Vernonie** : istg Mingyu if you say a word.

 **Mingyu** : dw, my lips are sealed.

 **Vernonie** : good.

 **jeonghannie** : nooo

 **Junhoe** : don't do this

 **Dino** : nuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 **Mingyu** : my fingers however are ready to spill all ur dirty secrets

 **jeonghannie** : yesss

 **Dino** : spill

 **Junhoe** : ily Mingyu

 **Vernonie** : MINGYU FOR UR OWN HEALTH

 **Vernonie** : STAHP RIGHT NOW

 **Mingyu** : jk. i srsly wont tell, i swear

 **Vernonie** : i'll rip ur dick off if you do

 **Mingyu** : violent much?

 _jeonghannie_ changed _Vernonie_ 's name to _boiwfilthysecrets_

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : how can u just assume they're 'filthy'?

 **jeonghannie** : i just know.

 **1010hosh** : HELLO!!!!!

 **scoops** : hi

 **minghao-o** : can you go deaf from a text?

 **dino** : hey

 **jisoos** : hello

 **jeonghannie** : hi soonyoung （╹◡╹）♡

 **Junhoe** : HI

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : sup

 **Mingyu** : Hi

 **1010hosh** : yeeessss Jeonghan hyung

 **1010hosh** : (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡

 **jeonghannie** : ( ^ω^ )

 **minghao-o** : *vomits*

 **jeonghannie** : ok, so who spat in Minghao's fruit loops this morning

 **Dino** : Junhui... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _minghao-o_ left _we really needed a gc so i made one_

 **Junhoe** : lol ok this was fun bye

 _Junhoe_ left _we really needed a gc so i made one_

 **1010hosh** : what? they can't leave! what happened?

 **Mingyu** : bring them backkkk

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : yea we can't let them dip outta this convo like that!

 _jeonghannie_ added _minghao-o_ to _we really needed a gc so i made one_

 _jeonghannie_ added _Junhoe_ to _we really needed  a gc chat so i made one_

 **jeonghannie** : boiiis u better tell us wth is goin on

 **minghao-o** : u can't tell me what to do

 **jeonghannie** : I AM UR FATHER

 **Dino** : no, ur the mom

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : yea, cheol-hyung's our dad

 **jeonghannie** : what is this betrayal

 **1010hosh** : sorry, jeonghannie, they're right

 **jisoos** : yea

 **jeonghannie** : jisoo, ur supposed to be on my side

 **jeonghannie** : what even are YOU if i'm the mom and seungcheol's the dad?

 **Dino** : he's like a mix of both.

 **1010hosh** : yeah, he's got those dad vibes, but at the same time he's soft for us.

 **Dino** : yes.

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : brooo i got it

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : Uncle Josh

 **jeonghannie** : fine. i give up

 _jisoos_ changed their name to _Uncle Josh_

 **scoops** : btw, thanks for making me ur father wout asking me once.

 **Dino** : u can't decide it, u always were

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : yea

 **1010hosh** : truth

 **Mingyu** : you guys know Minghao's gone right?

 **jeonghannie** : THAT LITTLE SHIT HAS TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF, MESSING WITH THE GROUP DYNAMIC LIKE THAT AND KEEPING SECRETS FROM US!

 **Uncle Josh** : language!!

 **jeonghannie** : sorry i'll interrogate and kill him tomorrow, i need my beauty sleep.

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : that's supposed to be our mom?

 _Uncle Josh_ changed _jeonghannie_ 's name to _mommiedearest_

 **mommiedearest** : istg, joshua hong

 **1010hosh** : haha

 **Uncle Josh** : good night, everybody

 **1010hosh** : night!

 **boiwfilthysecrets** :gn

 **Dino** : night

 **Mingyu** : good night

 **scoops** : good night

_23:25_

**DK** : you guys all destroyed my perception of our truthful and open group dynamic in the time it took me to watch ONE EPISODE of Descendants of the Sun

 **DivaBoo** : swear


	2. let's try this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mommiedearest: ya'll are terrible at solving problems
> 
> Uncle Josh: i can't rly say you had the smoothest approach
> 
> mommiedearest: quiet Hong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to anyone who bothered to read both of my shitty chapters so far! ur beautiful <3

_10:56_

**mommiedearest** : alright, jerkfaces. let's try this again

 **wonWOW** : lol so mature

 **mommiedearest** : stuff it

 **wowWOW** : yes ma'am

 **mommiedearest** : you little shit

 **Uncle Josh** : Yo, Jeonghan

 **scoops** : starting over remember?

 **mommiedearest** : whatever

 **Uncle Josh** : is everybody here?

 **Dino** : i am

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : here

 **Junhoe** : me too

 **Mingyu** : here

 **DivaBoo** : here

 **DK** : i'm here

 **1010hosh** : here ( ^ω^ )

 **mommiedearest** : where's minghao?

 **scoops** : trying to erase his existence or something

 **Uncle Josh** : he's not coming

 **mommiedearest** : what about Jihoon?

 **1010hosh** : sleeping

 _Uncle Josh_  changed  _Woozi_ 's name to  _Snoozi_

 **mommiedearest** : took the words right out of my mouth

 **mommiedearest** : head

 **mommiedearest** : whatever

 **Uncle Josh** : now that that's taken care of, let us explain ourselves a bit.

 **scoops** : yes

 **Uncle Josh** : you may be aware of the fact that we have all been friends for quite a while.

 **mommiedearest** : and we have not yet had a gc with all thirteen of us

 **scoops** : so we came to the conclusion that a gc would help us become closer and all that

 **mommiedearest** : and obviously we need it seeing as all you little motherfuckers are hiding secrets.

 **Mingyu** : what? i'm not hiding a secret!

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : wanna bet?

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : I got dirt on u, u dick

 **DK** : woooah

 **DivaBoo** : same

 **wonWOW** : it's Intense ™ up in here

 **Mingyu** : i don't know what i did to deserve this hostility

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : have you seen my username recently?

 **Mingyu** : boi, that was ur fault.

 **Dino** :ha

 **1010hosh** : lol

 **DivaBoo** : truth

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : i feel unloved

 **mommiedearest** : MoVinG oN

 **mommiedearest** : i believe sum confessions are in order.

 **mommiedearest** : what is all this stuff between u and Mingyu about, Chwe Hansol????

 **DK** : wooaah, he used the last name

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : i ain't tellin u

 **mommiedearest** : spill.

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : over my dead body

 **mommiedearest** : that can be arranged.

 **Mingyu** : but then he couldn't tell u lol

 **mommiedearest** : u know what his dirty secret is too, don't u???

 **Dino** : istg Jeonghan hyung is going to kill all of us one day

 **mommiedearest** : shut up u little fetus t-rex or u'll be first

 _Uncle Josh_  changed  _Dino_ 's name to  _fetus t-rex_

 **fetus t-rex** : shit.

 **Uncle Josh** : language, child

 **mommiedearest** : NeXt OrdeR of BusiNesS

 **mommiedearest** : junnie, what the hell is up with you and minghao?

 **Junhoe** : no comment.

 **mommiedearest** : TELL ME

 _Junhoe_  left  _we needed a gc so i made one_

 **mommiedearest** : ya'll are terrible at solving problems

 **Uncle Josh** : i can't rly say you had the smoothest approach

 **mommiedearest** : quiet Hong

 **mommiedearest** : let's get Minghao on this chat.

 **fetus t-rex** : broooo i got this

 **Mingyu** : don't do it

 **fetus t-rex** : MINGHAO HYUNG

 **fetus t-rex** : GET UR ASS ON THIS GC

 **scoops** : i just know this is gonna be bad

 **fetus t-rex** : OR WE GONNA BURN ALL UR PAINTINGS AND TRASH UR CLOTHES

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : lol he ded

 **DivaBoo** : bet

 **minghao-o** : bitch, what'd you just say?

 **fetus t-rex** : lol ily hyung ^.-

 **mommiedearest** : little boi, tell us what's got u all worked up rn

 **minghao-o** : i hate all of you rn

 **DK** : lol i think he's on his man period

 **minghao-o** : ur ded

 **DivaBoo** : run, seokmin

 **scoops** : welp that went swimmingly

 **Uncle Josh** : tbh i didn't expect anything better.


	3. all hail king woozi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DivaBoo: ya know when seokmin hyung said minghao hyung was on his period and then minghao hyung threatened to kill him?
> 
> boiwfilthysecrets: yea
> 
> 1010hosh: well, he wasn't kidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall wanna read the rest of this trash, i got the rest i’ve written so far up on my Wattpad @sugasweetdream  
> (yea lol i’m so creative)

_12:33_

 

 **DivaBoo** : i'M CrYiNg

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : wut? why?

 

 **1010hosh** : me toooo

 

 **DivaBoo** : ya know when seokmin hyung said minghao hyung was on his period and then minghao hyung threatened to kill him?

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : yea

 

 **1010hosh** : well, he wasn't kidding

 

 **DivaBoo** : Minghao legit busted in here and Seokmin was shook

 

 **1010hosh** : he was QuAKiNG

 

 **DivaBoo** : and then minghao's small ass chased seokmin straight outta the room

 

 **1010hosh** : HE'S SCREAMING

 

 **DivaBoo** : IT'S HILARIOUS

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : and Chan's not in trouble for threatening hao hyung's stuff?

 

 **1010hosh** : guess not

 

 **1010hosh** : but i don't really care, this is entertaining enough

 

 **DivaBoo** : WOAH HE'S TRYNA ESCAPE

 

 **1010hosh** : HE'S DASHI RUN RUN RUNNING

 

 **DivaBoo** : BUT MINGHAO CAUGHT UP

 

 **1010hosh** : HE'S LUNGINGGG

 

 **DivaBoo** : K.O.!!!!!!!

 

 **1010hosh** : R.I.P. seokmin

 

 **DivaBoo** : he lived an ok life

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : no offense to minghao hyung, but how does such a small body straight up tackle seokmin?

 

 **DivaBoo** : i have no idea, but it's entertaining as fuckkk

 

 **Snoozi** : idk how you're loud over text, but you are.

 

 **DivaBoo** : HE LIVES

 

 **1010hosh** : GET THE NEWS

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : this is going to make HEADLINES

 

 **Snoozi** : choose ur next words wisely

 

 **1010hosh** : i missed u <3

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : where u been, buddy?

 

 **DivaBoo** : ALL HAIL KING WOOZI

 

 **Snoozi** : that's better

 

 **Snoozi** : now what the hell is this?

 

 **Snoozi** : and why is my name Snoozi?

 

 **1010hosh** : this is a friendship chat that mommie dearest, appa and uncle Josh made

 

 **DivaBoo** : and u were taking a nap

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : so now ur name's Snoozi

 

 **DivaBoo** : it was all jeonghan and jisoo hyungs' fault

 

 **1010hosh** : love us

 

 **boiwfilthysercrets** : don't hurt us

 

 **DivaBoo** : yea, jeonghan hyung already threatens our lives enough.

 

 **Snoozi** : wait, so this is like a friendship bonding chat?

 

 **1010hosh** : yep

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : pretty much

 

 **DivaBoo** : i guess

 

 _Snoozi_ left _we needed a gc so i made one_

 

 **1010hosh** : love you too, Jihoon

 

 **DivaBoo** : WOOOOOWWW

 

 **boiwfilthysecrets** : ThE BetRAyaL


End file.
